


Old Friends

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge spots an old friend while watching tv.Updated 8/13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My head cannon is that Bridge grew up in a mental hospital before being recruited by SPD. As much as I want for him to have a happy childhood, it's not logical.  
> After watching Ninja Storm, I think Hunter would have wound up there as well, after watching his parents' murder.  
> Timelines? What are those?

"Hunter Bradley comes in the lead-"

"Wait a minute." Bridge said suddenly. "Go back to the channel with the dirt bike race." 

"I didn't think nerds and sports mixed together." Jack joked.

Bridge didn't hear the jibe. He was too transfixed on the TV. The winner of the race was giving a speech. 

"And I would like to thank my sponsor Storm Chargers-" 

"Earth to Bridge? What's going on?" 

"I know him. We were friends back at- I mean, back in the day." 

"Hold up." Sky interjected. "We've been roommates together since we were twelve. We don't have friends that the other doesn't know about." And then it hit him. "Unless he's from-" 

Bridge cut him off with a look. "I think I'm going to go write to him." He said, not wanting to continue that conversation. 

"Catch you guys later." He said, standing up and rushing out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hunter." Kelly called, wandering in from the front room. "Looks like you've got some fan mail." 

He wiped the motor oil from his hands and took the envelope from her. It was from a Bridge Carson. 

How do I know that name? It's sounds so familiar. 

"No way. Hunter has a fan? This I gotta see." Blake said, suddenly at Hunter's shoulder, waiting for him to open it. 

 

Dear Mr. Bradley, 

I don't know if you remember me, but we were roommates at St. Mary's back in the day. I saw your race on tv and wanted to say congratulations on the win. I hear that the semi finals will be held in Newtech City next week, and I was wondering if you wanted to catch up afterwards. Granted, that is, if I'm even talking to the right person. Back in the day you went by Hunter Turner. 

Hope to hear from you soon.   
-Bridge 

 

Blake burst out laughing. "Turner? That's so lame." 

"As if you have any room to talk Mr. Walker."


	3. Chapter 3

"That was awesome." Bridge said animatedly, waving his burger around. "The way that you guys can narrowly avoid wipeouts and crashes is insane."

"Thank-" Hunter was cut off by a beeping from Sky's communicator.

"There is a gang of monsters attacking on the corner of Fourth and Main. Bring the ThunderStorm rangers with you. I was able to temporarily reactivate their morphers."

There was a confused moment of silence as her words settled in. Then, two pairs of eyes went wide while Sky and Blake laughed. 

"Neither of you read up on the other?" Sky asked incredulously. "It's a good thing you have us watching out for you." 

"Right?" Blake smirked. "This could have been a setup by a murderer or something and you guys would have walked straight into the trap."

"Shut up." Bridge and Hunter said flushing simultaneously, making the others laugh harder. 

"Rangers, report in." 

Sky failed to keep the mirth out of his voice. "Four units responding."


End file.
